The present invention relates to a printer for printing an image (inclusive of characters) on a sheet of paper, such as a copying machine, a facsimile, and a printer as computer peripheral equipment, and more particularly to a technique for greatly facilitating the replacement of a consumable related to printing means, such as an ink cartridge and an ink ribbon and also facilitating the electrical connection between the consumable and a printer body.
With the recent widespread use of a computer, a printer as computer peripheral equipment has also become widespread. Such a printer employs various types of printing means for effecting print on a sheet of paper, such as an ink jet type and an ink ribbon type.
In such an ink jet type or an ink ribbon type, the ink is a consumable and it is therefore necessary to replace an ink cartridge or an ink ribbon.
In such a conventional printer, however, the ink cartridge or ink ribbon is replaced by first removing a cover, upper lid, or side lid from a printer body to expose the ink cartridge or ink ribbon and next removing the ink cartridge or ink ribbon from the printer body. Thus, the replacement of the ink cartridge or ink ribbon is troublesome or there is a case that the ink cartridge or ink ribbon cannot be replaced by any persons other than a skilled person knowing the know-how and points to check in the replacement work (first problem).
Further, in the case that electrical connection must be made between the printer body and a component attached to the ink cartridge or ink ribbon, it is necessary to connect the ink cartridge or ink ribbon through a cable or connector to the printer body independently of mounting of the ink cartridge or ink ribbon into the printer body. Thus, this connection work is troublesome to result in low workability (second problem).
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a printer which can greatly facilitate the replacement of a consumable related to printing means, such as an ink cartridge and an ink ribbon and can also facilitate the electrical connection between the consumable and the printer body.
According to an aspect of the present invention for solving the first problem mentioned above, there is provided a printer having a printer body and a consumable related to printing means, the consumable being replaceably mounted in the printer body, the printer including a consumable tray movably provided in the printer body for detachably storing the consumable.
With this configuration, the replacement of the consumable can be very easily performed by simply ejecting the consumable tray from the printer body. Thus, it is possible to provide a printer improved in usability.
According to another aspect of the present invention for solving the second problem mentioned above, there is provided a printer having a printer body and a consumable related to printing means, the consumable being replaceably mounted in the printer body, the printer including a consumable tray movably provided in the printer body for detachably storing the consumable; a first connector provided on the consumable or the consumable tray; and a second connector provided in the printer body; the first connector being connected to the second connector when the consumable tray is inserted into the printer body.
With this configuration, the replacement of the consumable can be very easily performed by simply ejecting the consumable tray from the printer body. Moreover, the electrical connection between the consumable and the printer body can be effected by simply inserting/ejecting the consumable tray into the printer body. Thus, it is possible to provide a printer improved in usability.